


Ожидание и реальность

by Milena_Econ, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [6]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Тренер слишком много думал и ожидал от отношений с Рэем. Рэй просто показывал ему, какой он в реальности.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Ожидание и реальность

Тренер думал, что отношения с Рэем будут той еще авантюрой. Вечные темные делишки, шантажисты, перестрелки, слежка за ушлыми дедами и трупы на подъездной дорожке. И он знал, на что шел. Был готов к этому. Ждал даже. Представлял в голове и просчитывал собственные реакции, слова и действия, чтобы не проебаться на первых эмоциях. Он думал, что свидания с Рэем придется выгрызать у его работы и босса, в жопе которого застряло шило размером со шпиль лондонской телевышки. Тренер практически физически ощущал холод простыни утром, когда любовника срочно погонят в Шотландию или куда подальше, на родные холодные берега зеленой Ирландии. И только сквозняк по голой пятке Тренера. Фьють! Мурашки по коже. 

Первая ошибка. 

Рэй феерически управлялся со временем, и где-то у него в роду были чертовы таймлорды, потому что на самом деле, это у Тренера каждый раз рвалось сердце оставлять теплого, разморенного, расслабленного Рэя в постели. И нестись в зал, гонять чертовых неугомонных детей, выбивая из них дурь законными методами. Длинная голая голень с молочной кожей, покрытой мурашками со светлыми волосками, преследовала Тренера до самого вечера, когда его тренировки заканчивались, а зал запирался на замок, сигналку и ржавый гвоздь в наличнике двери. 

Рэй всегда находил время для Тренера. Решал свои дела на лету, парой звонков, внаглую сделанных прямо с одной рукой на руле. Как его еще прав не лишили? Тренер как-то спросил. Оказалось, что лишили. Уже пять лет как. Да кому они нахрен нужны, он что, водить не умеет?

А еще Рэй таскал с собой лептоп и имел лучший мобильный интернет. Три клика, и шестеренки работают в нужном ритме. Если не работали, Рэй писал людям смски. Если не работали смски, Рэй целовал Тренера в висок и отходил на пять минут за угол. Из-за угла раздавались строгие спокойные приказы, и Рэй возвращался довольный и улыбающийся. Свободный для очередного вечера и ночи с Тренером. И даже для утра! 

Осознание, что его предположения полная лажа, каждый раз било Тренера под дых кувалдой, удар которой отдавался сбитым сердечным ритмом. Все происходило постепенно, но все еще ошеломительно. 

Еще на первое свидание Тренер ехал не спеша, предполагая, что пригласивший его Рэй знатно опоздает, прибежав с работы и не сменив свой кэжуал классик шик на что-то соответствующее случаю. Зайдет в ресторан весь такой растрепанный, тяжело дышащий, светящий извиняющимся серым взглядом. Тренер даже не подумает его винить, вот честно, просто будет пить третий стакан воды и радоваться, что Рэй вообще пришел. 

Когда Тренер вошел в ресторан, Рэй ждал его за столиком уже полчаса. Мысленно Тренер отметил и оценил, чего стоило такому занятому человеку распетлять свои дела пораньше ради него. Сразу почувствовал себя важным в суматошной жизни гангстера. Это льстило и подкупало. Еще больше подкупало то, что Рэй даже и не думал как-то акцентировать внимание на том, сколько дел отметил ради Тренера. Даже не упоминал. Сказал просто, что очень ждал встречи. Тренер поверил, больно мягко глаза светились у мужчины. 

Когда Рэй легко согласился остаться на ночь у Тренера, тот немного обеспокоился, как потом такой занятой человек будет добираться на работу с Восточного Лондона да в центр, или где там они обычно со своим боссом дела делают? Утром Рэя пришлось еще и будить, потому что тот не собирался никуда ехать до рассвета и после него. У него даже будильника на телефоне не было. Только звонок босса заставил его разлепить глаза где-то около девяти, когда Тренер уже надевал кеды, чтобы уходить в зал. Пирсон звонил по какому-то пустяковому вопросу, и Рэй даже не пытался сделать вид, что он уже давно проснулся и готов к работе. Сонно пробурчал что-то боссу об отчете после обеда, все как обычно, заказ на новую партию в работе, он ждет документов от юристов, больше ничего они сделать не могут. Микки Пирсон так же лениво что-то пробурчал в ответ, что нет и нет, давай сегодня без всяких бумажек и табличек, пригласил приехать к нему в полдень, потому что ему лень выезжать в ресторан, так что пусть ресторан едет к нему. Тренер предположил, что Пирсон гоняет своего помощника вместо доставки обедов, но тут Рэй усмехнулся и пообещал боссу приготовить его любимый холодный суп с томатами и побаловать чем-то остреньким Роуз. 

И да, оказалось, что Рэй не так уж и любил рестораны, а сам единолично оккупировал кухню и готовил для всех и каждого, потому что этот мужчина просто обожал греметь кастрюлями и шинковать овощи со скоростью света. И, несмотря на прекрасную фигуру, сам Рэй жрал как не в себя. Тренер только диву давался, куда в него лезет. Рэй на охуевший взгляд Тренера только пожимал плечами и бормотал с набитым ртом о быстром обмене веществ и занятиях горячей йогой. С набитым ртом! Никогда еще рот, полный непережеванного гуляша, не был столь сексуален! 

Тренер был готов к тому, что о многих вещах Рэй будет ему врать. Но оказалось, что Рэймонд, мать его, Смит вообще не врал Тренеру и действительно занимался йогой по вечерам. Видите ли, это очень расслабляло (хотя Тренер что-то не видел, чтобы Рэй напрягался) и сгоняло бочка. А еще Рэй любил теплые помещения, поэтому его небольшой зал для йоги в доме был еще и с теплым полом. Тренер очень оценил последнее, когда пришел к Рэю, застал его за йогой, такого горячего, потного, завершившего растяжку… Теплый пол Тренеру очень понравился, правда. И гибкость Рэя после занятий йогой тоже. 

Тренер думал, что теплый пол, сама комната для йоги, да и весь прекрасно обставленный дом с роскошным интерьером — это результат большой суммы денег, отваленной профессиональному дизайнеру. И вообще, Смит обеспеченный мужчина, ему не по статусу с образцами красок бегать. Есть те, кто поможет вытащить пианино на седьмой этаж, а есть те, кто заплатит за это грузчикам. Рэй по всем приметам должен был быть из последних. Тренер, конечно же, из первых. На деле, у Рэя в бардачке машины валялись кипы брошюр из магазинов домашнего интерьера, скидочные карты и визитки различных мастерских. А в багажнике валялась пара пледов, в которые были завернуты статуэтки и подсвечники. Их Рэй успел купить, но не успел найти им место в доме. В своем или босса, Тренер так и не понял, но удивился. Еще больше он удивился, когда из его квартиры пропали разномастные подставки и бутылки в ванной, а на новой металлической хромированной полочке (которую, кстати, кто-то аккуратно повесил на стену не без применения дрели) стояли красивые однотипные бутылочки под шампунь, гель, жидкое мыло и в тон им подставка под зубные щетки, новые зубные щетки и тарелочка под помазок. В зеркале появилась подсветка. На полу теперь валялся противоскользящий коврик в тон его шторке. Его интерьерная фея-крестная очень довольно сидела жопой на кромке ванны и намыливала новым помазком отросшую щетину Тренера. Тренеру оставалось только довольно жмуриться. Этот помазок был приятней, коврик — мягче и не натирал колени, пока он пользовался преимуществами гладкой кожи вокруг своего рта для минета, а в мягкой подсветке зеркала Рэй был ослепительно хорош, когда кончал.

А потом Тренер пришел на ужин в дом Рэя на час раньше и застал того за сервировкой стола, составлением букета для их ужина, придирчивым выбором набора посуды под каждое блюдо и чуть ли не под спортивный костюм, в котором был сегодня Тренер. Тренер честно собирался заехать домой после зала, но уж слишком хотелось к Рэю, который еще в самом начале дал понять, что жалкие потуги Тренера выглядеть не как тренер он не ценит и ему собственно откровенно похрен на гардероб любовника. Его все устраивало, он знал, с кем встречается. Тренер уже не был так уверен, что осознает, с кем решил связать свою жизнь. Дизайн и сервировка собственными длинными пальцами, кто бы мог подумать? 

Хорошо обставленный дом и аккуратный гардероб, ухоженный сад (стоило догадаться, чьими усилиями ухоженный), полное отсутствие пыли и бытовой грязи наталкивали на мысль о том, что Рэй был еще тем блядским аккуратистом, и уж всяких домашних питомцев у него точно быть не может. У Тренера же был целый выводок бродячих котов у зала, которые обожали его и Карапузов. Рэй как-то с усмешкой наблюдал процесс вечернего кормления шумной армии хвостатых, но ближе не подходил, сладкие пузики не чесал, излишней любви к пушистым не показывал. Тренер и не требовал, ему-то доставалось достаточно сладких почесушек и наглаживаний. А потом, оставшись у Рэя на все выходные, увидел, как остатки их ужина аккуратно скидывают в одну глубокую миску с веселым узором из рыбок и несут куда-то в дальний угол сада, где высокий кованый забор и плотные кусты отделяли Рэя от любопытных соседей. На ласковое «кис-кис-кис» к Рэю выбежал жирный, пушистый, усатый и на вид весьма грозный мейн-кун, который тут же обшерстил Рэю его отвороты джинсов и обмяукал все уши счастливым оглушительным мяуканьем. Энтузиазм кота был понятен, дома его навряд ли кормили такими кусками ребрышек. Рэй с улыбкой смотрел, как здоровенный кошак трещит костями и издает звуки урчания мотора чуть ли не мустанга. Умилительно. Умилительней только были эпитеты «мой хороший», «мой пушистенький» и «мой замурчательный». 

— Твой? 

— Соседский, но я его подкармливаю. 

— Почему своего не заведешь? 

— Аллергия. Но котов обожаю до одури. 

До одури Тренер обожал, когда Рэй изыскано посылал оппонентов нахрен. Слова «нахрен», «похрен» и «хрен» Тренер не очень ожидал от него услышать, хотя иногда Рэй позволял себе и «нах», и «блядь», и еще пару крепких фраз. Но чаще всего это даже не фразы были, а целые витиеватые конструкции с весьма поверхностно завуалированными оскорблениями, смысл которых был понятен, но только если твой IQ дотягивал хотя бы до соточки. С теми, кто не дотягивал, Рэй вообще старался не общаться, для этого у него были специально обученные люди. С остальными Рэй мог трындеть часами. Зная цену хорошему, яркому, сочному слову, он выбирал себе собеседников, как будущих родственников, и забалтывал их до шума в ушах. И Рэя не интересовала литературность языка, его волновала образность и богатство выражений. Правильный язык скучен, признался как-то Рэй, а вот его вариации… Рэю нравились вариации от Тренера. Ему даже нравились вариации от Праймтайма, Бэнни, Мэла… тексты Эрни, когда тот действительно над ними работал от души, а не на скорость. Карапузы называли это «некультурный обмен» и скоро начали кидать Рэю в «их чат» все перлы, подслушанные на улицах. 

Можно было подумать, что у Рэя явный недостаток общения, раз он согласен терпеть бесцеремонных пацанов и их наставника. Можно было подумать, что Рэю хотелось уже иметь отношения абы с кем с нормальными жизненными принципами, и Тренер, у которого было все отлично с моральным компасом, подходил на роль надежного любовника, как никто другой. Еще и история с долгами… очень удобно. Можно было подумать, что Рэй не особо любит пускать людей в свою жизнь и терпеть их там. Слишком уж высокомерным иногда выглядел чопорный хорошо одетый англичанин. Вот только Тренер уже знал и сам видел, как Банни, Фрейзер и Дэйв вламываются к нему в дом без приглашения на чашечку чая, потому что им захотелось провести вечер не дома и потрещать кумушками за жизнь и общего босса. Или пожарить стейков. Или обсудить вторые половинки. Или послушать новые альбомы любимых исполнителей с бокалом виски. Однажды Тренеру пришлось откровенно скучать перед телевизором до ночи, потому что Рэй с Банни сидели за ноутбуками на двух сторонах дивана и писали общую статью по фонетике и морфологии какого-то там местечкового наречия, обмениваясь при этом какими-то своими мемами и посмеиваясь под нос. Рэй любил людей, общался с ними, дружил и проводил столько времени, сколько мог. В конце-концов, у каждого вхожего в дом Рэя был свой персональный плед.

Тренер мог брать любой плед. 

Из всего следовало, что Рэй обдумывал каждый свой шаг, просчитывал ходы, держал ситуацию под контролем. Знаете, такие люди, которые принесли к телевизору тарелку с недосоленным салатом, а потом не идут за солью на кухню, а несут тарелку обратно, чтобы посолить и вернуться. Ведь пойти на кухню, взять соль к салату, вернуться к салату и телевизору, посолить, вернуть соль на кухню, это аж на целых два прохода больше! Хрен там, бешеной собаке Рэю семь верст был не крюк. Стоило Тренеру предложить расположиться на диванах и посмотреть финал турнира по снукеру, как Рэй заметался по дому. Стащил на диваны подушки, пледы, зажег камин, поставил пирог, заварил чай, достал печенье, наделал сэндвичей на себя, Тренера и всех соседей по улице. И все это тащил и тащил к телевизору. Рэю было не влом вернуться в магазин за смазкой, метнуться на другой конец города за Тренером и съездить в Шотландию раздать пиздюли от имени босса. Тренер думал, что Рэй домосед. Оказалось — у Рэя шило в жопе, но ему нравится возвращаться домой.

Тренер ожидал и предполагал, что дом Рэя — это его особняк, уютный и теплый, с набитым холодильником, любимым чаем и кипой пледов. Думал, что никогда не станет частью этого дома. Через полгода среди ночи Рэй разбудил его, спящего в своей маленькой квартирке над турецкой закусочной в сраном Восточном Лондоне, телефонным звонком и попросил открыть ему наконец-то дверь, ведь он приехал домой. Тренер не ожидал, но вот такая у него реальность.


End file.
